Natuursters en Doornpoots Fanfictions/Rivier
Proloog Snelpoot jaagde op een konijn. Dit was het enige konijn in een paar dagen. Nee! ''Dacht ze. ''Nu ben ik 'm kwijt! ''Ze rook of het konijn in de buurt was. Nee. Plotseling rook ze een andere Clan, met een vleugje Poesiepoes. ''RivierClan! Ze rende zo hard als ze kon terug naar het kamp. 'Wat brengt jou hier zo snel heen?' Vroeg Paddenhart. 'RivierClan... Poesiepoesen!' Eenmaal in het hol van Zomerster vertelde ze het verhaal aan de leider. Snel maakten de WindClankatten zich klaar voor het gevecht. Uilenvacht maakte snel kruiden klaar voor eventuele gewonden. Daarna hielp de krijger Valkenwind Uilenvacht om de kruiden uit het kamp te brengen, de tunnels in. De rest van de Clan zat al ondergronds. 'Mama, waarom zitten we hier?' Vroeg een kitten. 'De RivierClan komt. We moeten ons goed verstoppen en stil blijven, oké?' 'Stel nou dat ze alleen wat willen zeggen, vergaderen ofzo?' Vroeg Knobbelstaart, de commandant. 'Waarom zouden ze dan met de hele Clan komen?' Vroeg Witvoet. 'Het is niet verstandig om hier zo te blijven zitten!' Zei Zomerster na een tijdje. 'Stel dat ze ons vinden, en ze hebben kwade bedoelingen. Dan zouden we hierzo ondergronds moeten vechten! En dat is onstrategisch.' 'Ja, inderdaad!' Riep een kat. 'Maar de moederkatten, kittens en oudsten moeten hier blijven. En Zomerster ook. Vergeet niet dat dit zijn één-na-laatse leven is!' 'Nee,' zei Zomerster. 'Ik zou mijn Clan nooit alleen laten vechten. Ik sterf liever in een gevecht!' 'Ik beloof je,' zei een kater genaamd Keverstap. 'Je zal niet sterven in dit gevecht! Ik zal je beschermen met mijn leven!' 'Keverstap,' begon Zomerster. 'De veiligheid van de Clan gaat boven de veiligheid van een kat!' 'Laten we naar boven gaan.' Zei Knobbelstaart. Eenmaal boven zagen ze niks, behalve heide. Snelpoot keek goed of ze enig teken van leven zag, maar er was niks. 'Hier klopt iets niet...' Zei Witvoet. 'Alleen maar heide, geen Clans of wat dan ook!' Toen zag Snelpoot bij een heuvel ver weg een zwart puntje verschijnen. 'Een kat! Daar!' Riep Snelpoot. Iedereen keek naar die kat. Niemand merkte dat achter hun ook katten begonnen te verschijnen. Paddenhart was degene die achterom keek, hij sperde zijn mond wijd open, maar er kwam niks uit. Hij zakte levenloos op de grond toen hij in zijn keel gebeten werd door een kat met abnormaal lange klauwen. Een zwarte poes genaamd Paardenbloem hoorde een klein kreetje en keek achterom. 'RIVIERCLAN ACHTER ONS!' Riep ze. Alle katten renden weg. Maar vanaf voren kwamen ook RivierClankatten. 'Wacht eens,' zei Paardenbloem. 'Dat zijn geen RivierClankatten! Vooral Poesiepoezen. Die kunnen we wel aan!' Het was een hevig gevecht. Het waren niet zulke slappe Poesiepoezen. Het waren hele sterke. De WindClan werd langzaam naar elkaar toe gedreven, totdat ze in een kleine cirkel stonden. 'Jullie hebben één kans om jullie over te geven!' Riep een Knalrode kater. Hij stond boven op Zomerster. de Leider was op afstand aan het vechten met een Cyperse kater, toen de rode kater boven op hem was gesprongen. 'Ik ben Charles. Ik heb de RivierClan overgenomen. De vroegere leider Zwaluwster is dood!' De nog levende RivierClankatten in de groep krompen ineen toen ze de naam van hun vroegere leider hoorden. En nu zal ik hetzelfde doen met jullie leider! Of als jullie willen vertellen waar jullie andere Clangenoten zitten, zal Zomerster nog even blijven leven.' 'Vertel het niet...' Fluisterde Zomerster. 'Wij zullen het niet vertellen!' Zei Knobbelstaart, die zijn Leider had gehoord. 'Hij barst toch van de levens!' 'Dan zal ik die allemaal uit hem rukken!' Zei Charles. 'Niet zoals bij Paardenbloem,' zei Witvoet zachtjes. Paardenbloem was haar zus, en ze was vermoord. 'We komen uiteindelijk toch achter de locatie,' zei een oranje kat. 'Er zijn nu al vele katten op zoek! En ze zullen het uiteindelijk wel vinden.' 'Nee, dat zullen jullie niet.' Zei Zomerster. 'O, ja. Ik was vergeten dat deze ouwe kat er ook nog was!' Zei Charles. 'Er zijn al katten weg om versterking te halen.' 'Bedoel je die rode poes?' Vroeg Charles. 'Die is al lang dood.' 'En dat zal jij binnenkort ook zijn!' Riep Charles. 'Alleen als je verteld waar de moederkatten, oudsten en kittens zijn zul je nog lang genoeg leven om te zien hoe je Clan ten onder gaat!' 'Dat is nog een reden om het niet te vertellen,' merkte Snelpoot op. Snelpoot moest toezien hoe Charles Zomerster verminkte, en later de beslissende beet gaf. Maar Charles wist niet dat Zomerster nog een leven had. Zomerster deed alsof hij dood was. Later, toen Charles het niet verwachtte, sprong Zomerster overeind. Charles viel van zijn rug af, en Zomerster viel hem aan. Toen begonnen de anderen door te vechten. De kater met de lange klauwen trok Zomerster van Charles af en begon zijn flank te bewerken. Een Donkerbruine kater sprong op die kater en begon zíjn flank te bewerken. Snelpoot rende weg van dit alles. Weg van het Windterritorium. Ze zou dezelfde taak als Vuurwind op zich nemen. Alleen Vuurwind was dood. Scherpster had die avond een droom. Daarin was een rode kater naar hem toe gekomen en had een voorspelling gefluisterd. Brons en Zilver ''in de Natuur zullen het woud redden, op het moment als het nodig is. Daarna zullen ze heengaan. 'Wie bent u?' Had Scherpster gevraagd. 'Ik ben Vuurster. Ik heb ooit het woud gered toen het nodig was, en nu zullen zij dat doen.' DonderClan: Leider: Scherpster (Pikzwarte kater die een deel van een poot mist) Commandant: Doornpels (Donkerbruin gestippelde kater) Leerling: Donkerpoot Medicijnkat: Berkenblad (Mooie witte poes) Krijgers: (Katers en vrouwtjes zonder jongen) Vossenhart (Oranje kater met witte snuit) Misttand (Blauwgrijs vrouwtje) Ijzelvoet (Wit-Blauw vrouwtje) Leerling: Lentepoot Muisstaart (Grijs vrouwtje) Vuurstorm (Rode kater) Dennenhart (Grijze kater) Kleinvleugel (Schildpadpoes met één oog) Ravenpels (Cyperse kater met lichtblauwe ogen) Leerling: Parelpoot Sintelklauw (Grijze poes met blauwe ogen) Leerlingen: (Meer dan 6 manen oud, worden getraind tot Krijgers) Donkerpoot (Donkerbruine kater met zwarte poten) Parelpoot (Mooie cyperse poes) Lentepoot (Bruin-Witte poes) Moederkatten: (Poezen die in verwachting zijn of jongen verzorgen) Zandpoel (Moeder van Zilverkit, zilver poesje, Bronskit, bruin katertje en Natuurkit, avontuurlijk lichtgeel katertje. Zandpoel heeft een lichtgele vachtkleur) Stormvleugel (Moeder van Zwamkit, Roodbruin katertje, en Modderkit, donkerbruin katertje. Stormvleugel heeft een bruine vachtkleur) Roodwolk (Moeder van Langkit, Rood poesje en Wilgkit, Schildpadpoesje. Roodwolk heeft een rode vacht) Oudsten: Arendsoog (Grijze, humeurige kater) WindClan: Leider: Zomerster (Geelwitte kater) Commandant: Knobbelstaart (Reusachtige witte kater) Medicijnkat: Uilenvacht (Wit-Bruine poes met Ambergele ogen) Krijgers: Paddenhart (Donkerbruine kater) Witvoet (Witte poes) Paardenbloem (Zwarte poes) Valkenwind (Sterke kater) Leerling: Snelpoot Keverstap (Blauwe ogen) Vuurwind (Rode poes) Leerlingen: Snelpoot (Snelle cyperse poes) Moederkatten: Grijswind (Groene ogen) RivierClan: Leider: Charles (Knalrode kater) Commandant: Honingwolk (Oranje poes) Medicijnkat: Otterklauw (Sterke oranje-rode kat) Krijgers: Boris (Breedgebouwde kater) Vlek (Groene ogen) Tim (Rode kater) Leerling: Aspoot Jonas (Cyperse kater) Toby (Donkerbruine kater) Oswald (Ambergele ogen) Leon (Kat met abnormaal lange klauwen) Arnold (Sterke oranje kat) Vinkhart (Blauwe ogen) Bessenvoet (Donkerbruin gestreepte kater) Leerlingen: Aspoot (Zwart-witte kater) Moederkatten: Goudsblad (Moeder van Luipaardkit, poesje met bruine vlekken. Goudsblad heeft een Goudgele vacht) Oudsten: Schelpvoet (Magere kater) SchaduwClan: Leider: Duisterster (Donkergrijze poes) Commandant: Blauwtand (Grijze poes) Medicijnkat: Varenblad (Schildpadpoes) Krijgers: Vlierklauw (Donkergrijze kater) Geelvoet (Geelwitte bijna geheel blinde poes) Bliksemklauw (Blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen) Donderstaart (Ambergele ogen) Dassenoor (Wit-Zwart gestreepte kater, als een das) Hoofdstuk 1 'Natuurkit!' Riep Zandpoel. 'Kom onmiddellijk terug je nest in! Als je een leerling bent mag je het woud in!' 'Maar het is zo groot een mooi!' Zei Natuurkit. 'Nee is nee,' zei Stormvleugel. Natuurkit liep bijna door de Doorntunnel naar buiten, het woud in. Maar gelukkig herinnerde Zandpoel hem er op het laatste moment aan dat hij nog geen leerling was. En Stormvleugel moest lekker helpen. Bronskit was het wel gelukt om even buiten te komen. Hij was namelijk net voor Natuurkit het Kamp uitgeglipt. Zandpoel was snel achter hem aan gegaan – het risico lopend dat Zilverkit of Natuurkit weer iets verkeerds zouden doen – en vond Bronskit al snel. Hij stond bij de Oeroude eik aan Paddenstoelen te ruiken. Natuurkit zat weer in een overvolle kraamkamer. Hij vond dat er wel iets leukers bestond dan een blaadje in de lucht slaan of met de andere Kits praten. Hij was al VIER manen oud! Hij verdiende het gewoon om Leerling te worden. Langkit en Wilgkit waren al vijf Manen oud. Ze zouden vanavond Leerling worden, want dan was het volle maan. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich onder de Hogerichel verzamelen!' De bekende oproep schalde door het hele kamp. Natuurkit zag dat Roodwolk de vacht van Langkit en Wilgkit aan het likken was. De vacht van Langkit stond altijd alle kanten op, niets of niemand kreeg het een beetje fatsoenlijk. 'Jullie zijn nu al zes manen oud, dus het wordt tijd dat jullie Leerlingen worden,' zei Scherpster. 'Wilgkit, kom naar voren asjeblieft.' Wilgkit stond helemaal achteraan, met grote bange ogen naar een open plek te kijken die voor de Hogerichel was ontstaan omdat ze naar voren moest komen. 'Vanaf nu zul je bekendstaan als Wilgpoot,' zei Scherpster. 'Muisstaart, jij bent nog niet zo lang krijger. Je bent toe aan een leerling. Wilgpoot zal vanaf nu je leerling zijn.' Wilgpoot stapte naar voren om met haar neus haar mentors neus aan te raken. 'Langkit, vanaf nu zal je bekendstaan als Langpoot. Vuurstorm zal je mentor worden.' Ook Langpoot stapte naar haar mentor toe om met haar neus haar mentors neus aan te raken. De grote menigte bij de Hogerichel viel uiteen, en ze gingen weer hun eigen dingen doen. 'Ik ben nog niet klaar!' Zei Scherpster. 'Lentepoot is al lang leerling. Ze is nu toe om krijger te worden.' Lentepoot stapte naar voren. 'Ik, Scherpster, leider van de DonderClan, doe een beroep op de SterrenClan om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Ze heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele Krijgscode te begrijpen en ik breng haar naar u als een krijger op zijn beurt. Lentepoot, zweer jij altijd de Krijgscode te blijven volgen en je Clan te verdedigen, met gevaar voor eigen leven?' 'Ja, dat zweer ik.' Zei Lentepoot met een bevende stem. 'Dan geef ik bij de krachten van de SterrenClan je je krijgersnaam. Lentepoot, vanaf nu zul je bekendstaan als Lentevacht. De SterrenClan eert je leergierigheid en trouw.' 'Dat was spannend!' Zei Natuurkit. 'Onze eerste Leerling EN Krijgerceremonie in ons leven! Wat vonden jullie er van?' 'Ik vond het wel leuk,' mompelde Zilverkit. 'Nu ben ik moe, ik ga slapen.' 'Moe?' Vroeg Bronskit, 'Ik barst van de energie! Ik zou wel een kijkje willen nemen in het territorium van een andere Clan, wie doet er mee?' 'Ik!' Riep Natuurkit. 'Denk maar niet dat ik mee ga.' Zei Zilverkit. 'De overtreding van de Krijgscode én we zijn nog niet eens Leerlingen!' 'Oké. Een ja.' Bronskit en Natuurkit sleepten Zilverkit het woud in. Natuurkit bedekte haar mond met zijn poot, en de sterke Bronskit tilde Zilverkit op. Ze gingen naar het SchaduwClanterritorium. Ze kenden de regel van drie staartlengtes van het meer, maar het was nu eerder vijftig staartlengtes van het meer. Ze liepen nu door een naaldbos. De naalden voelden zacht aan onder Natuurkits poten. Dat voelde fijn aan. 'Voelt het bij jullie ook zacht aan onder jullie poten?' Vroeg Zilverkit. 'Ja.' Zeiden de andere twee in koor. 'Pas op!' Riep Natuurkit op een moment. 'Er komt een SchaduwClanpatrouille aan!' Ze verstopten zich onder een struik. Het was al te laat. Een Zwart-Wit gestreepte kater had de drie kittens gezien. Hij slaakte een kreet. 'Wat is er, Dassenoor?' Vroeg een Donkerbruine kater. 'DonderClankatten onder die Vlierstruik daar!' Zei Dassenoor. Natuurkit en de anderen kropen snel achteruit en renden weg zo hard als ze konden. 'Kijk! Daar gaan ze!' Zei de Donkerbruine kater. De SchaduwClankrijgers waren veel sneller dan de kittens, want die hadden nog korte poten. Ze waren al snel gepakt en naar het SchaduwClankamp gebracht. 'Dit is het!' Riep een Cyperse kater. 'Dit is het bewijs! We hebben een reden om de DonderClan aan te vallen!' 'Ja!' Meerdere kreten vielen de Cyperse kater bij. 'Stilte!' De stem van een donkergrijze poes schalde door het kamp. 'Deze kittens hebben vast een goede reden om op ons territorium te zitten!' Zei de poes en keek na deze zin gezegd te hebben Natuurkit recht in de ogen. Natuurkit vond dat de leider veel te serieus keek. Hij was nog niet eens Leerling! 'Wij... hadden zin om het territorium eens te bekijken.' Zei Bronskit. 'En jullie zijn nog niet eens leerlingen! Wat zullen de DonderClankatten wel denken? Respectloos aan de krijgscode!' Zei een grijze poes. 'We kunnen ze eigenlijk niet terugsturen.' Zei een Schildpadpoes. 'Ze verdienen een straf.' 'Ja! De verwoesting van hun kamp en geliefden zien sterven!' Schreeuwde de Cyperse kater. 'We laten de Clan beslissen!' Zei de leider. 'Maar Duisterster...' Zei een kater. 'Geen gemaar!' Zei Duisterster. Meer dan de helft van de katten vond dat ze de DonderClan moesten aanvallen. 'Nee!' Jammerde Zilverkit. 'Vermoord ons dan! Niet onze Clan!' 'Oké...' Zei de Cyperse kater die op Zilverkit af kwam lopen. Natuurkit kon dit écht niet aanzien. Hij wisselde een blik met Bronskit en toen vielen de twee kittens de Cyperse kater aan. Bronskit klauwde de flank van de kater open, terwijl Natuurkit onder de krijger doorschoot en lelijke wonden aanbracht op de buik van de krijger. De krijger viel woest aan, de Krijgscode vergetend. 'STOP!' Schreeuwde een kater met ambergele ogen. 'Hoe durf je! Je mag geen kittens aanvallen!' 'Hou je erbuiten, Donderstaart,' siste de kater en stopte met vechten. Bij Maanhoog zou de SchaduwClan de DonderClan binnenvallen. Natuurkit wou natuurlijk al lang vluchten, maar ze werden goed bewaakt door de Cyperse kater. Ze hadden door te fluisteren een plan bedacht. Onmogelijk, maar het viel te proberen. ‘Hé, jij daar! Domme Cyperse.’ Zei Zilverkit. ‘WAT?’ zei de kater. ‘Ha! De krijgscode verbied je om ons aan te vallen! Dat geld niet voor ons!’ zei Bronskit. En na dat gezegd te hebben renden ze met ze allen langs de kater en gingen terug naar de DonderClan. Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Scherpster!’ zei Natuurkit. ‘Ja, Natuurkit?’ ‘De SchaduwClan gaat ons aanvallen!’ gilde Zilverkit. ‘Grote SterrenClan, wat loop jij te schreeuwen!’ zei Sintelklauw. ‘De SchaduwClan heeft geen reden om ons aan te vallen,’ zei Scherpster beslist. ‘Nu wel!’ Zei Natuurkit. ‘Ik, Bronskit en Zilverkit waren het SchaduwClanterritorium ingegaan,’ ‘Wat? Hoe kun je? Je bent niet eens leerling! Wat zullen je ouders wel denken als ze dit horen?’ ‘Maar, Scherpster, nu hebben we belangrijker dingen aan ons hoofd!’ zei Natuurkit. ‘Je hebt gelijk,’ mompelde Scherpster. ‘We kunnen niet onder dit gevecht uitkomen, we zullen moeten vechten!’ ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om zijn eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!’ ‘De SchaduwClan zal ons spoedig aanvallen,’ begon Scherpster, ‘En Natuurkit, Bronskit en Zilverkit kunnen ons daar meer over vertellen.’ De kittens kwamen op de Hogerichel staan. ‘Ik heb hier niks mee te maken!’ gilde Zilverkit. ‘Ze namen me mee!’ ‘Na de ceremonie zijn we het SchaduwClanterritorium ingegaan,’ bekende Bronskit. Zandpoel keek de drie met een verdrietige uitdrukking aan. Hun vader Doornpels daarin tegen keek ernstig. ‘Waarom?’ vroeg Berkenblad, de medicijnkat. ‘We hadden er zin in.’ ‘Ik niet!’ zei Zilverkit. ‘We kwamen een SchaduwClanpatrouille tegen en we werden het kamp ingedragen.’ Ging Bronskit verder. ‘een Cyperse kater wou Zilverkit vermoorden, maar op het laatste moment liet Natuurkit mij weten dat wíj die kater een kopje kleiner moesten maken,’ ‘En we hebben hem ernstig verwond.’ Zei Natuurkit. ‘Daarna werden we bewaakt door die Cyperse kater toen de SchaduwClan besloten had dat ze de DonderClan zouden aanvallen. Toen bedacht Natuurkit een stom plan, maar het had gewerkt.’ 'Jullie zijn 4 manen, en geen enkele kitten in de DonderClan is ooit het SchaduwClanterritorium ingegaan.' Zei Kleinvleugel. Toen sprongen de kittens van de Hogerichel af. 'Ik heb het gevoel dat de SchaduwClan zometeen komt. Het is maanhoog!' Zei Zilverkit. De krijgers, commandant en leider renden het kamp uit en binnen de kortste keren hoorde Natuurkit strijdskreten. Natuurkit rende naar het strijdgewoel toe. Bronskit en Zilverkit achtervolgden hem automatisch. 'Wat doen we hier?' Vroeg Bronskit. 'Ik heb het gevoel dat onze leider in gevaar is,' zei Natuurkit. Hij keek om zich heen, om te kijken of hij Scherpster ergens zag. Zilverkit zag hem. Hij was aan het vechten met een breedgeschouderde kater. Natuurkit rende op de kater af en sprong op de rug van de kater. Hij bewerkte met zijn klauwen de rug van de kater. Bronskit keek besluiteloos toe en zag hoe zijn broertje aan het vechten was. De kater schudde Natuurkit van zijn rug af en gooide hem op de grond. Hij had niet door dat dit een kitten was. zijn buik werd bewerkt door de kater, en Natuurkit voelde een brandende pijn. Hij voelde zijn ademhaling verzwakken. Hij was bijna dood. En toen kwam er een bliksemflits uit de hemel en raakte de kater. De kater viel levenloos op de grond. Alle katten van de SchaduwClan en DonderClan stonden aan de grond genageld. Hoe kon het dat er ineens een bliksemschicht op die kater kwam? Een poes rende op het lichaam af en begon luid te snikken. Toen begon het te regenen. Het gevecht was afgelopen. De katten dachten dat het een teken van de SterrenClan was, maar Natuurkit wist wel anders. De SchaduwClan ging weer terug naar eigen territorium. Bronskit ging op zoek naar Scherpster. Hij wou hem vertellen dat hij heel dapper gevochten had. Daar zag hij hem liggen. Liggen? '' Hij rende samen met Natuurkit naar Scherpster toe en zag dat Scherpster een wond bij zijn keel had die hevig bloedde. 'Scherpster!' Zei Natuurkit. '''Natuurkit, ik weet dat die bliksemschicht niet zomaar was.' Zei Scherpster met een raspende stem. Ik heb een tijdje geleden een droom gehad waarin ik een oude leider van de DonderClan tegenkwam. De legendarische Vuurster. Het is vele manen dat hij leefde, maar hij was de beste leider van alle Clans''.' Zilverkit kwam aanrennen. 'En?' Vroeg Bronskit. '''Hij vertelde een voorspelling: Brons en Zilver in de Natuur zullen het woud redden, op het moment als het nodig is. Daarna zullen ze heengaan. 'Dus ik ben deel van een voorspelling?' Zei Natuurkit. 'Ik heb wel eens rare dingen gemerkt, bijvoorbeeld dat als ik niet wou dat Langkit op me sprong. Dan werd Langkit plotseling weggeblazen.' 'Ik wil geen deel zijn van een voorspelling!' Zei Bronskit. 'Ik wil normaal zijn. Straks verwachten ze nog dat ik met een Das ga vechten!' 'Als leerling!' Voegde Zilverkit toe. Jullie zullen vroeg op de proef gesteld worden. Voegde Scherpster toe. Dat houd in... Meer kwam er niet uit. Scherpster was dood. Hoofdstuk 3 'Is hij nu echt dood?' Vroeg Bronskit. 'Ja.' Zei Zilverkit. 'Het was zijn laatste leven.' Bronskit voelde zich leeg vanbinnen. Ze brachten Scherpster naar het kamp. Daarna werd er gerouwd. Iedereen bleef dag en nacht waken bij de leider. De volgende morgen werd hij begraven. Een dag daarna ging Doornpels naar de Maanpoel, ontving zijn leidersnaam Doornster en nam het leidershol in bezit. Twee manen later was de leerlingceremonie van Natuurkit, Bronskit en Zilverkit. Natuurpoots mentor werd Dennenhart, de nieuwe commandant. Pareloog werd Zilverpoots mentor. Bronspoots mentor werd Sintelklauw. De leerlingen begonnen met het verkennen van de territoria. Het meeste kenden ze al, dus dat was eigenlijk overbodig. Het begon al donker te worden dus ze gingen maar terug naar het kamp. Het begon al bladkaal te worden. Prooi werd schaars. Bronspoot had vreselijke honger, maar zei niks. De volgende morgen leerde Bronspoot jagen. 'Ik weet al een beetje hoe je moet jagen,' zei Bronspoot. 'Donkerhart heeft het me al een beetje geleerd.' Hij zakte in de houding. 'Je achterwerk wat meer omhoog.' Zei Sintelklauw. ‘Zo ja!’ ‘Perfect!’ Bronspoot rook een eekhoorn, en zag daar verderop het knaagdier op een nootje knabbelen. Hij zakte in de Sluiphouding, kwam heel dichtbij en sprong op het laatste moment. Hij doodde het dier met een snelle beet. ‘Goedzo!’ Sintelklauw was erbij komen staan. ‘Je hebt meteen al een Eekhoorn gevangen! Een goede winst voor de Hoop Verse Prooi, vooral nu de prooi zo schaars is!’ Trots liep Bronspoot terug naar het kamp, gooide zijn eekhoorn op de bijna lege hoop verse prooi en liep naar het Leerlingenhol. Langpoot en Wilgpoot lagen al te slapen. Bronspoot viel al snel in slaap. De volgende morgen werd hij vroeg gewekt door Zilverpoot. ‘Vandaag gaan we de Grensmarkeringen verversen!’ Zei ze. ‘Stilte, er proberen hier katten te slapen.’ Zei een half-slapende Langpoot. ‘Gaat Natuurpoot ook mee?’ vroeg Bronspoot. ‘Natuur-lijk!’ zei Zilverpoot. Bronspoot maakte Natuurpoot wakker. ‘Huh,’ mompelde Natuurpoot. ‘Vandaag gaan we de Grensmarkeringen verversen!’ riep Bronspoot. ‘Er proberen hier katten te slapen!’ zei Langpoot licht geïrriteerd. Dennenhart, Pareloog en Sintelklauw gingen de drie leerlingen voor naar het punt dat het RivierClanterritorium van het DonderClanterritorium scheidde. Natuurpoot en Zilverpoot verversten de geurmarkeringen en daarna gingen ze verder naar een ander stuk. Dennenhart markeerde ook een stuk grens, later pas ging Bronspoot. Eenmaal terug in het kamp begroette Zandpoel Bronspoot met een aantal likken tussen zijn oren. ‘Ik ben geen kitten meer!’ zei Bronspoot. ‘Ha! Bronspoot! Verlang je terug naar de Kraamkamer?’ vroeg Zwampoot spottend. ‘Mond dicht, Zwampoot!’ zei Bronspoot. ‘Bang voor de waarheid?’ Bronspoot bemoeide zich niet met Zwampoot. Hij was moe van het rennen. Een tijdje later ging Bronspoot jagen. Hij ving niks. ‘Heeft de kitten niks gevangen?’ zei Zwampoot bij de terugkomst van Bronspoot. ‘Je maakt geen grapjes over voedsel, Zwampoot!’ zei Doornster die kwam aanlopen. ‘Het is Bladval, prooi is schaars! Je zou eerder wat kunnen doen dan andere katten irriteren!’ ‘H-Het spijt me…’ zei Zwampoot stotterend. ‘Het is vanavond Volle Maan, en ik was van plan om je mee te nemen naar de Grote Vergadering, maar nu denk ik daar anders over.’ Bronspoot liep samen met Natuurpoot en Zilverpoot over de boomstam naar het eiland voor de Grote Vergadering. De RivierClan en de WindClan moesten nog komen. Na een lange tijd kwamen ze nog steeds niet. ‘Ze zijn er weer niet!’ hoorde Bronspoot een oudere SchaduwClanleerling zeggen. Na een lange tijd begonnen de leiders toch met de Vergadering. De SchaduwClan had niet zoveel te vertellen, alleen wat over Eekhoorns die sneller zijn geworden. Toen begon Doornster te spreken: ‘Op ons territorium is een Das gespot. Die hebben onze krijgers weggejaagd. Het zou kunnen dat hij jullie kant op komt.’ ‘Bedankt voor de waarschuwing, Doornster.’ Zei Duisterster. Na nog een aantal onbelangrijke dingen was de Vergadering afgelopen. Eenmaal terug in het kamp vroeg Zwampoot meteen hoe het was. ‘De Wind en- RivierClan waren er niet.’ Zei Bronspoot. ‘Verder vooral onbelangrijke dingen.’ Hoofdstuk 4 Zilverpoot was verbaasd dat de WindClan en de RivierClan niet gekomen waren, maar was zó moe dat ze regelrecht het Leerlingenhol in liep en direct in slaap viel. In de avond droomde ze over een gevecht op de heide. Poesiepoesen die in gevecht verwikkeld waren met slanke katten. Ze wou de slanke katten helpen, ze rende zo hard als ze kon. Ze zag katten sterven. Iets hield Zilverpoot tegen. Ze kon geen stap meer verzetten. Toen kwam er een Poesiepoes op haar af. De Poesiepoes had een uitgekrabt oog en een diepe schouderwond. Zilverpoot gilde, maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond. Toen werd ze wakker. Natuurpoot stond over haar heen gebogen. ‘Is er wat?’ vroeg hij. ‘Ik had een droom… er werden slanke katten aangevallen door Poesiepoesen!’ ‘Die slanke katten zijn WindClankatten. Dat zei Zandpoel wel eens. Ik denk dat je het verhaal aan Doornster moet vertellen, want het was denk ik niet zomaar een droom.’ Zilverpoot liep in de vroege morgen naar het hol van de leider. Ze liep naar binnen. Doornster keek op. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij. ‘Ik had vannacht een droom.’ Toen vertelde ze wat ze had gezien. Toen ze klaar was zei Doornster: ‘Ik snap al wat er aan de hand is, WindClan die wordt aangevallen door Poesiepoesen… Kun je me toevallig ook vertellen wat je rook?’ ‘een visachtige geur.’ ‘RivierClan, WindClan, Poesiepoesen, dit kan niet goed zijn! We moeten de krijgers verzamelen en een kijkje nemen.’ 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich onder de Hogerichel verzamelen!' ‘Zilverpoot had vannacht een droom.’ Begon Doornster. Toen vertelde hij wat Zilverpoot had gedroomd. ‘Ik vind dat we een kijkje moeten nemen.’ ‘Ja!’ zei Modderpoot. ‘Er blijven een paar katten hier om de kittens te bewaken.’ ‘Vuurstorm, Ijzelvoet, Vossenhart, jullie blijven hier.’ ‘We moeten de rest opsplitsen in twee groepen. Bronspoot, Langpoot, Zilverpoot, Misttand, Ravenpels, Donkerhart, jullie gaan met mij mee. Natuurpoot, Wilgpoot, Ravenpels, Sintelklauw, Pareloog, , jullie volgen Dennenhart.’ De twee patrouilles renden allebei een andere kant op. De patrouille van Doornster rende door het woud, de ander drie staartlengtes van het meer. Zilverpoot vond het wel spannend. Ze hadden misschien één vechttraining gehad, voor de rest niets. Ze renden over de grens, en renden over een aantal Heideheuvels, toen zagen ze een aantal holen. Het WindClankamp! Het WindClankamp was verlaten. Ze doorzochten het hele kamp, maar vonden niemand. Ze renden verder door de Heide. Verderop roken ze bloed. Daar zagen ze een enorm slagveld. Katten waren aan het vechten. Een hevig bloedende WindClankat strompelde weg. ‘Hoe lang vechten jullie al?’ vroeg Doornster. ‘Meer dan vier dagen. Daarvoor hadden we ons een Maan verstopt, en daarvoor hadden we weer gevochten. Heeft Snelpoot jullie al bereikt?’ vroeg de kater. ‘Nee, niemand.’ ‘O, Snelpoot.’ Zei de kater, waarna hij uitgeput op de grond viel. ‘Kom met ons mee naar het kamp!’ zei Doornster. Hij probeerde de kater overeind te trekken, maar hij was dood. De DonderClan mengde zich in het gevecht. Ze namen een aantal WindClankatten mee, weg van het slagveld. ‘Waar is de rest van jullie Clan?’ vroeg Ravenpels aan een donkerbruine poes. ‘In de ondergrondse tunnels. Volg mij.’ Ravenpels en Zilverpoot volgen de poes. Ze liepen een eind weg van het slagveld, waar de tunnels waren. Een aantal katten kropen een groot gat in met verse prooi. ‘We voeden ze goed, zodat ze niet sterven.’ Ondergronds zaten er heel veel katers en poezen, jong en oud. ‘Sommigen hebben we ondergronds leerlingen benoemd, die we dan ondergronds trainden. De Poesiepoesen en RivierClan hebben ons nooit opgemerkt.’ Zei de poes. ‘Nou, wel eens een aantal RivierClankatten, maar die zeiden niks.’ ‘Wat doen Poesiepoesen in de RivierClan?’ vroeg Zilverpoot. ‘Ze hebben de Clan overgenomen, weer weten me niet. Charles, de voormalige leider van de Clan, heeft een leven van mij afgenomen,’ zei een gele Kater. ‘Zomerster, prooi.’ Zei een rode kater die een konijn aan de leider gaf. 'Wat komen jullie hier eigenlijk doen?' Vroeg Zomerster. 'Op de Grote Vergadering waren jullie er niet, wat vreemd was.' Zei Ravenpels. 'Jullie moeten hier weg!' Zei Zilverpoot. 'Ergens anders heen, schuilen, wat dan ook.' 'En hoe wil je dat dan doen?' Vroeg Zomerster. 'Overal Poesiepoesen en RivierClan. Dat halen we nooit!' 'We dekken jullie,' zei Ravenpels vastberaden. De katten gingen naar boven toe. Een aantal katten droegen kittens. Ze renden weg, richting de DonderClan. Er kwamen katten achter ze aan. Zilverpoot vloog een Poesiepoes aan, en beet in zijn poten en klauwde aan zijn oor. De Poesiepoes was niet zo zwak. Hij gooide Zilverpoot omver en bewerkte haar buik. Zilverpoot sprong omhoog en sloeg de kater van zich af. Ze bracht heel lelijke klappen aan. De kater vluchtte weg. De DonderClan begon moe te worden. Ze werden langzaam overmeesterd. Zilverpoot zag Natuurpoot en Bronspoot gezamenlijk een kater met ambergele ogen aanvallen. Zilverpoot zag een hevig gewonde Pareloog. Ze werd verder en verder gebeten en gekrabt door een poes. Ze dacht geen moment na en sprong gillend op Pareloogs belager. 'Vluchten Pareloog,' hijgde ze. Pareloog probeerde te rennen, maar het lukte niet. Toen kwam Natuurpoot aanrennen en hielp Pareloog vooruit. De DonderClan was nu wel heel erg verzwakt. 'Terugtrekken!' Riep Doornster. Maar niemand kwam weg. Ze werden door en door aangevallen. 'Er komen steeds meer!' Gilde Langpoot. Hoofdstuk 5 Toen kwamen er kersverse SchaduwClankatten over een heuvel aanrennen. Natuurpoot vocht zij aan zij met een Cyperse kater. De Cyperse kater die hun had aangevallen toen ze kittens waren. Hij zag er nu ouder uit. Hij had ook heel veel littekens op zijn kop. Natuurpoot zag Wilgpoot vechten met een kat van dezelfde grootte als zij. Vast een leerling. Hij sprong op een RivierClankat. De krijger keek met smekende ogen omhoog. 'Doe ons geen pijn! Ze hebben onze Clan overgenomen!' 'Waarom vecht je dan niet tegen ze?' Vroeg Natuurpoot. 'Er komen er steeds meer, en als we niet naar ze luisteren, vermoorden ze onze Kittens!' 'Ga dan vluchten! Midden in de nacht met de hele Clan weg!' 'Het kamp wordt elke dag bewaakt. Elk bewegend blaadje word goed bekeken,' 'Er komen er steeds meer!' Gilde een SchaduwClanpoes. 'Er zijn nu al zeker meer dan dertig Poesiepoesen! Dit is zelfmoord!' Natuurpoot vocht door. De WindClankatten moesten weg! 'WindClan, sneller!' Zei de Commandant van de SchaduwClan. 'Er proberen Poesiepoesen ongezien bij de WindClan te komen!' Riep Misttand. Natuurpoot zag haar op de Poesiepoesen afstormen en beukte er een omver. 'Ik kom er aan!' Gilde Bronspoot. 'Ik ook!' Zei een SchaduwClankater. Natuurpoot liet een Poesiepoes los waarvan hij zijn klauwen in zijn nek had geboord. De Poesiepoes vluchtte weg. Hij rende naar Bronspoot en hielp de SchaduwClankater met het aanvallen van een reusachtige Poesiepoes. De kater krabde de Poesiepoes op zijn rug, terwijl Natuurpoot hem in zijn poten beet. Na een aantal lelijke beten liet Natuurpoot de kater los en beet hem in zijn keel. De kater viel dood neer. Langzaam begonnen de Poesiepoesen en de RivierClankatten zich terug te trekken. Ze werden van het WindClanterritorium gedreven, naar de Paardenplaats. Natuurpoot zag enorme beesten die snuivend de katten aanstaarden. 'Wat zijn dat?' Vroeg hij aan Duisterster, die naast hem een kater op zijn neus krabte. 'Paarden.' Antwoorde ze. Natuurpoot krabde aan het oor van een poes. Een zwerfkat kwam tevoorschijn en staarde met grote ogen naar het gevecht. Ze kwamen nu in de buurt van het RivierClanterritorium. Dat wist Natuurpoot door verhalen van Roodwolk, die altijd wat leuks te vertellen had. Roodwolk had verteld dat je het Territorium kon herkennen aan de drassige grond en de kleine riviertjes. De Poesiepoesen waren erg verwond. Ze vluchtten weg. 'Die zijn we kwijt.' Zei Doornster. Natuurpoot kon de opluchting in zijn stem horen. 'Waar gaat de WindClan heen?' Vroeg Duisterster. 'Ze kunnen niet echt in de Clans komen. Het is Bladval. Prooi begint schaars te worden. We kunnen niet nog meer monden vullen.' 'Maar, waar moeten we dan heen?' Vroeg een leerling van de WindClan. 'Jullie kunnen hier eigenlijk niet blijven.' Zei Doornster. 'Of jullie willen terug naar jullie eigen territorium,' 'Dat zouden we willen.' Zei de Commandant. 'Maar dat kan niet. Denk er over na. Als jullie geen Territorium meer hadden gehad, wat zouden jullie dan doen?' De DonderClan en SchaduwClan gingen terug naar hun eigen kamp. Nu pas merkte Natuurpoot hoe uitgeput hij was. Zijn verwondingen brandden. Berkenblad moest allemaal kruiden klaarmaken. Spinrag op vele wonden. Papaverzaadjes voor leerlingen die niet konden slapen door hun pijn. Degene die er het ergste aan toe was, was Wilgpoot. Natuurpoot was bang dat ze het niet zou halen. Waarom had hij dat niet bij andere katten die er nog erger aan toe waren? Wilgpoot was hevig bloedend het kamp binnen gekomen. Ze werd de hele reis gedragen. Wilgpoot had overal wel krabben. Ze lag dag en nacht in het Medicijnhol. Natuurpoot keek met grote ogen naar Wilgpoot, die net een Spinnenweb leek. Wilgpoot opende haar ogen en keek naar Natuurpoot. ‘Natuurpoot,’ zei ze langzaam. ‘Wat doe je hier?’ ‘Kijken hoe het met je gaat,’ zei Natuurpoot. ‘Je hoeft je niet zo’n zorgen te maken,’ zei ze. ‘Ik haal het wel. Berkenblad is een goede medicijnkat, ze weet wat ze doet.’ Natuurpoot liep het Medicijnhol uit. Hij wilde niet dat Wilgpoot stierf. Hij liep naar Berkenblad toe. ‘Kan ik je ergens mee helpen?’ vroeg hij. ‘Wja. Je kwan dwe gewonwden Pwapwaverzwaadjes gevewn.’ Zei Berkenblad met volle mond. ‘Zwe liggwen lwinks in hwet Mwedicijnhol.’ Natuurpoot liep het Medicijnhol opnieuw in en pakte Papaverzaadjes. ‘Hier, Wilgpoot.’ Zei hij. Hij gaf drie zaadjes aan Wilgpoot. Hij gaf aan alle gewonden papaverzaadjes. Er stonden drie kittens in de opening van de kraamkamer. ‘Hoeveel papaverzaadjes heb jij op?’ vroeg een Bruine kitten. ‘Twaalf…’ pufte een witte kitten. De volgende morgen was de Medicijnkat weer druk in de weer. ‘Ijzelvoet gaat bevallen!’ het nieuwtje ging als een lopend vuurtje de holte door. Natuurpoot vroeg zich af of de bevalling wel soepel verliep. Berkenblad zat al heel lang in de kraamkamer. Gelukkig hoorde Natuurpoot kort daarna piepende geluiden in de Kraamkamer. Hij zag Dennenhart naar binnen gaan, Ijzelvoets partner. Het begon al te schemeren toen Natuurpoot, Zilverpoot en Bronspoot naar binnen mochten. ‘Hebben ze al namen?’ vroeg Natuurpoot aan Ijzelvoet. ‘De wit-blauwe heet Hemelkit, en de grijze heet Appelkit.’ Zei Ijzelvoet uitgeput. ‘Mooie namen!’ zei Zilverpoot. De volgende morgen ging Natuurpoot samen met Dennenhart, Stormvleugel, Bronspoot, Sintelklauw en Lentevacht op dageraadpatrouille. Stormvleugel zag een zwerfkat die een Eekhoorn aan het eten was. ‘Blijf met je poten van die eekhoorn af!’ zei Bronspoot. ‘Waarom zou ik? Het is mijn vangst.’ ‘Dit is DonderClanterritorium,’ siste Dennenhart. ‘Je kunt nu meteen wegwezen, of je zult betaald gezet worden voor je brutaliteit.’ ‘Vang je eigen prooi, er is zat!’ zei de Zwerfkat. ‘Het is Bladval, sufferd. Prooi is schaars, Bladkaal komt er aan.’ Zei Lentevacht. ‘Je kunt me niet dwingen om weg te gaan.’ De Zwerfkat hield stug vol. ‘Dat kunnen we wel,’ siste Dennenhart. Hij sprong op de Zwerfkat. Hij klauwde zich vast op de rug van de kat. De kater schudde Dennenhart van zich af. Dennenhart schoot onder de Zwerfkat door en haalde in het voorbijgaan zijn klauwen over de buik van de kat. De Zwerfkat vluchtte weg, richting SchaduwClanterritorium. ‘Daar zou hij het helemaal niet lang uithouden,’ zei Natuurpoot. Nadat ze langs de andere grenzen hadden gepatrouilleerd gingen ze terug naar de holte. Dennenhart deed verslag aan Doornster. Natuurpoot ging zijn nest in en viel in no-time in slaap. Alleen werd hij midden in de gewekt door Langpoot. Ze lag te woelen. ‘Ophouden,’ mompelde hij slaapdronken. Hij viel weer in slaap. Hoofdstuk 6 ‘Ze zijn zo jong,’ mompelde Vuurster. ‘We kunnen ze nu nog niet op zo’n gevaarlijke reis sturen.’ Zei Langster. ‘Ze zijn net leerling!’ ‘We moeten een teken sturen om ze te waarschuwen,’ zei Vuurster. ‘We kunnen dat niet.’ Zei Langster. ‘Het is niet aan de SterrenClan om deze bedreiging te stoppen.’ ‘We kunnen de ondergang van de Clans niet aanzien.’ Vuurster keek geïrriteerd in de richting van Langster. Kromster kwam aanlopen. ‘Onze berichten kunnen onderschept worden,’ zei hij met een ernstige blik. ‘Tijgerster heeft veel aan dit soort berichten. Hij kan ons onderkomen vinden door onze berichten.’ ‘Ik heb een monster gecreëerd.’ Zei Dennenster. ‘Hoe kan het dat dit van mijn zoon geworden is? Luipaardvoet heeft goed voor hem gezorgd.’ ‘Je had de Clan nooit moeten verlaten!’ Bloemenlief keek boos naar Dennenster. ‘Moeten we nou een bericht sturen of niet?’ vroeg Vuurster. ‘Nee!’ riepen de meeste van de grote groep doden die zich had verzameld. ‘Ik vind dat we het moeten doen.’ Zwartster keek om zich heen. ‘Er zijn velen van ons in gevecht met het Duistere Woud. We vechten toch niet voor niets?’ ‘Zwartster heeft gelijk,’ beaamde Spikkelblad. ‘We zullen wel moeten. Dit is onze enige kans. Anders zullen alle Clans vernietigd worden, inclusief de HemelClan. Ze zitten misschien ver weg van ons, maar ze zullen snel vermoord worden!’ ‘Hoe zullen ze vermoord worden?’ vroeg Bloemenlief. ‘Het Duistere Woud heeft een weg gevonden om terug te keren. Ze zitten nu in het lichaam van de Poesiepoesen.’ Zei Vuurster. ‘Ik stuur een bericht naar Doornster, Zomerster en Duisterster.’ Zei Vuurster vastberaden. Hij sloot zijn ogen en murmelde een aantal onverstaanbare zinnen. Daarna opende hij zijn ogen weer. ‘Ik weet niet hoe lang het duurt voordat het bericht de leiders bereikt. We zullen moeten hopen dat het snel is.’ ‘Wat heb je gedaan?’ siste Kromster. ‘Dit wordt onze dood! Straks zullen we de Zilverpels nog moeten verlaten!’ ‘We moeten vertrouwen hebben,’ zei Spikkelblad. ‘Vertrouwen in Natuurpoot, Zilverpoot en Bronspoot.’ EINDE Dit is alweer het einde van onze eerste Fanfiction! wij hopen dat je hem leuk vond!Categorie:Fanfiction Categorie:Natuurster